Soft vinyl chloride resins, ethylene/vinyl acetate resins, thermoplastic urethane resins, nylon 12, etc. have hitherto been used as materials which give hard rubbery or leather-like molded articles. They, however, have certain properties which still require improvements, for example, cold resistance in the soft vinyl chloride resins and nylon 12, abrasion resistance in the ethylene/vinyl acetate resins, and moldability in the thermoplastic urethane resins. These properties constitute a setback in exploiting their utility.
As described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 22468/1981, a polyamide-based elastomer having moderate rigidity and flexibility can be obtained by mixing a polyamide resin and an ionic ethylene copolymer. This polyamide-based elastomer has relatively improved cold resistance, particularly impact strength at low temperatures, in addition to thermal resistance and abrasion resistance which the polyamide resins inherently possess, but the improvements are still not sufficient. Moreover, it has poor rubbery elasticity of its high rigidity.